1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to emergency response communications.
2. Related Art
Emergency service agencies and other emergency and incident response service providers presently have no efficient or reliable method of obtaining timely information from their off-site members (employees, affiliates and/or volunteers) about: whether members are available to respond to dispatches; which members are available to respond to dispatches; whether members are responding to dispatches; the time within which members will respond to dispatches; or the location to which members will be responding (scene, station or other location). Emergency service and other service providers include, but are not limited to: fire departments; ambulance agencies and services; first-responder agencies; search and rescue teams, hazardous materials response teams, dive teams, rope rescue teams mine safety rescue teams and other local, state and federal technical rescue teams; incident command and/or response centers; hospitals; medical providers and provider networks; police departments; fire and burglary alarm companies; security companies; federal and state emergency management agencies; federal and state departments of homeland security; nuclear facilities; the National Geophysical Data Center; federal, state and local centers for disease control; poison control centers; state and local municipalities and agencies; and any other similar service providers which provide a need for, or provide, response services for any event or incident which requires response services. Dispatch originating entities responsible for community-wide and/or local dispatch of emergency service agencies (also known as public safety answering points) similarly have no efficient or reliable method of timely obtaining such information about either the on-site or off-site members of the teams/agencies being dispatched by such centers. Similar difficulties are encountered by non-emergency, service-based agencies and entities which are responsible for mobilizing off-site employees and/or volunteers to incidents which require the services of such individuals.
In the emergency services field, fire, police, ambulance and other first-responder agency members and members of technical rescue and/or response teams (collectively “members”) are generally dispatched for both emergency and non-emergency incidents either by their agency's own dispatch center or by a community-based (village, township, county or province) dispatch center, such as a 911 or E-911 center. The most common method of dispatch employed in the field is a pager system activated by the dispatch center which provides either an audible message or digital display to pagers carried by members of emergency service agencies within the dispatch center's territory. Such pagers typically are capable of receiving dispatch information, but they rarely have transmission capabilities.
Dispatch centers and dispatched teams/agencies generally have no efficient or reliable means by which to timely receive any information about which members of a dispatched team/agency are available to respond to the dispatch, which members are currently responding, the time frame within which members will respond, or the location to which members will be responding. As a result, emergency and non-emergency services are frequently delayed while a dispatch center and/or the dispatched team/agency itself awaits information about whether the dispatched team/agency has sufficient members responding to a dispatch. Avoidable delays in the provision of emergency services are frequently associated with the loss of life and/or property, and any delays in the provision of such services are undesirable.
In many communities, dispatch centers (regional and department based) wait a predetermined amount of time—commonly between two and five minutes—after the issuance of an initial dispatch via a pager or comparable system to receive a telephone or radio call or other electronic communication from the dispatched team/agency in order to learn whether the dispatched team/agency has a sufficient number of members responding to the dispatch to provide the necessary services. This may be referred to as a “first activation timeframe” (FAT). Such notification often requires either a radio or telephone call or other electronic communication from a member of the dispatched team/agency, and requires the answering and processing of such information by one or more persons at the dispatch center. Such communications require, and undesirably consume, open telephone lines and/or radio frequencies. Because the dispatched team/agency has no reliable or efficient means by which to timely know which of its off-site members may be en route to either the station, to the scene of the incident or to any other designated location, the dispatched team/agency is frequently unable to inform the dispatch center within the FAT whether it will have sufficient members available to respond in a timely manner to the incident for which it was dispatched.
When a dispatch center either receives no information from the dispatched team/agency within the FAT, or learns within such timeframe that the dispatched team/agency does not yet have sufficient members responding to the underlying incident, common industry practice is for the dispatch center to issue a second dispatch to the members of the dispatched team/agency, a practice also known as a second activation. A similar protocol to the FAT is then typically followed, with the dispatch center again waiting a predetermined length of time (now referred to as the “second activation timeframe” (SAT)) to receive information from the dispatched team/agency about the members responding to the dispatch. This again often requires either a radio or telephone call or other form of electronic communication from a member of the dispatched team/agency, and requires the answering and processing of such information by one or more persons at the dispatch center. Also, again required are available telephone lines and/or radio frequencies, which become consumed by such communications. During the SAT, the dispatched team/agency again has no reliable or efficient means by which to timely know which of its off-site members may be en route to the station, scene or other designated location.
If the dispatched team/agency either does not respond within the SAT, or responds that it has insufficient personnel to adequately respond to the underlying incident, the dispatch center may then dispatch the members of one or more other agencies either to respond with, or in lieu of, the initially dispatched team/agency. This again is accompanied by a pre-determined period of time, and the same first activation and second activation process described above for the additionally dispatched agencies, during which further service provision delays are encountered while waiting for the additionally dispatched team/agency or agencies to assemble personnel. Just as was the case with the initially dispatched team/agency, the additionally dispatched team/agency or agencies have no reliable or efficient means by which to timely know which off-site members may be en route to either the station or to the scene, station or other designated location. Additionally, dispatched agencies are subject to the same delays encountered with the initially dispatched team/agency.
The time spent awaiting information concerning members available to respond to dispatches during the FAT, the SAT and the activation of subsequent teams/agencies, whether singularly or cumulatively, results in delays in the provision of the requested services. Such delays are undesirable within the emergency services field, and are contrary to the interest of the public served by emergency service agencies.
Similar delays, uncertainty and inefficiencies are encountered by non-emergency service entities which dispatch or otherwise provide a need for service to off-site employees and/or volunteers.
Emergency service dispatch systems typically consist of dispatch centers (or public safety answering points (PSAP)) which receive calls for emergency and non-emergency service needs from members of the public. Such dispatch centers typically serve as community-wide dispatch services, and dispatch the members of the appropriate teams/agencies to reply to such calls for assistance, or transfer the call for assistance to the appropriate team/agency, which then dispatches its own members. Dispatches of agencies and their members, whether by a community-wide dispatch center, or by an agency specific dispatch center, are typically accomplished by transmitting an audible and/or digital display notification to pagers carried by members of such agencies. Such pagers typically are capable of receiving dispatch information, but rarely have transmission capabilities.
Dispatched members typically have no efficient means by which to communicate with either the dispatch center, or with the members' agency, to inform the dispatcher and/or agency whether they will be responding to the dispatch, or, if so, when and where they will be responding. There are presently two methods of such communication, each of which is associated with time delays, inconvenience, consumption of resources, inadequate information, and the need for personnel that are not typically employed by, or associated with, emergency service agencies.
First, the responding dispatched members can call (via a telephone call or radio call/transmission) either their team/agency, or the dispatch center that dispatched them, to inform them that they are responding, and when. This requires that a call be placed to either the team/agency or the dispatch center. Sufficient personnel must be available at the point called in order to receive such calls, and to record the pertinent information of the members responding. If such a call is made to the member's team/agency, the dispatch center will not be advised of such information, unless the team/agency then places at least one separate phone or radio call to the dispatch center to inform the dispatch center of the status of responding members. Similarly, if the call is made by the responding member to the dispatch center, the member's team/agency will not be advised of such information, unless the dispatch center then places at least one separate phone or radio call to the team/agency to inform the agency of the status of responding members. In a field where any delay is significant and undesirable, such calls consume valuable time of the responding members, and of personnel at both the dispatched teams/agencies and the dispatch centers. The personnel resources of both the dispatched teams/agencies and dispatch centers are resources that are more efficiently utilized when allocated to tasks other than answering and placing calls reporting upon the status of responding members. Likewise, the time of responding members is more efficiently and safely spent responding to the station and/or scene than waiting to speak, and then speaking, with either the member's agency or dispatch center. Further, such communications require the availability of sufficient telephone lines, radios and/or radio frequencies, and undesirably consume such resources.
The second related art presently available for responding members to reply to their team/agency and/or dispatch center is through text messaging or short message services (SMS). Several systems in the field enable dispatch information to be forwarded to members of a dispatched team/agency through either text message or SMS via telephones or other hand held devices, such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), through which responding members may then reply, again via text message or SMS. Text or SMS notifications generally represent supplemental dispatches of the primary dispatch pager system already implemented by the dispatch system and/or center, and therefore require a certain degree of duplication of services and/or personnel in a field where time and resources are critical.
Undesirable problems involving delay and personnel similar to those associated with the telephone/radio reply system summarized above also apply to text and SMS systems, whether they are used as primary or supplemental dispatch systems. In order for text or SMS systems to be initiated, personnel or systems must be available at either the dispatch center or the dispatched team/agency to enter the text for the text message or SMS dispatch into a text or SMS system, and to activate the system so as to forward the appropriate message to the appropriate members. Most frequently, this would require that: (1) a member of the dispatched team/agency be present at the agency's station when the initial dispatch is received by that agency from a dispatch center; (2) such member enable the text or SMS system; (3) such member manually enter the appropriate dispatch information into the text or SMS program; (4) such member send the appropriate message to the appropriate members; (5) the agency's members have the means by which to receive text and/or SMS messages; (6) the responding members actually receive the text or SMS message in a timely manner; (7) the responding members who receive a text or SMS message compose and send either a text or SMS reply to such message; (8) the initial transmitter of such message timely receive the replies of responders; and (9) the initial transmitter of such message, after receiving replies from responding members, transmit such information to the dispatch center in the event that an insufficient number of members have responded to the message.
If the text or SMS system is enabled and activated by the dispatch center, rather than by the dispatched team/agency, then time, resources and personnel would be required at the dispatch center for the management and activation of such systems, at significant cost to such centers. This is the case whether the system is used as a primary or supplemental notification system, but is magnified in situations where such systems are utilized as a supplemental dispatch system. Whether used as a primary or supplemental notification system, valuable time would be expended activating such systems to compose and send text or SMS messages, and to compile and review any replies thereto. Such replies would also require significant time by responding members, who would still have to: (1) have the means by which to receive text and/or SMS messages; (2) actually receive the text or SMS message in a timely manner; and (3) compose and send either a text or SMS reply to such message.
The majority of volunteer fire, ambulance and first-responder teams/agencies are not staffed twenty-four hours per day, seven days per week, and therefore frequently would not have a member available to initiate text or SMS message systems, to send text or SMS messages, to receive telephone or radio calls from responding members, or to receive and provide text, SMS, telephone or radio replies from responding members. Even combination departments (which consist of a combination of volunteer and paid staff) and career departments (which consist of fully paid staff) frequently do not have staff present at the station on a permanent basis that would be available to initiate messaging systems or to serve as telephone operators. For those agencies that might have staff available on a full time basis, such staff frequently consists of members who also reply to emergencies in the field. Thus, once that agency has been dispatched, those members cannot be stationed at a desk sending and receiving text or SMS messages, or answering telephone or radio calls.
Text and SMS systems, and the telephone and radio call reply systems addressed above, also provide information about responding members only at the point of reception of the reply messages, and not at other locations (such as at the station, the dispatch center, in the field, or mobile devices carried by members). Communication of such information to such other locations requires yet further valuable time of valuable personnel who either may not exist, or who may be more valuable in the field responding to the emergency.
Text and SMS systems are also dependent upon the timely delivery of the initial text or SMS message, and of any replies thereto by responding members. With a multitude of cellular telephone and wireless communication providers in the field, teams/agencies, dispatch centers, and members of dispatched agencies typically subscribe to cellular, text and SMS services through varying wireless providers, through which each incoming and outgoing message must be transmitted and transferred. Such transmissions are frequently accompanied by unpredictable delays of varying duration, which thereby introduces an undesirable variable, and potential delay, in the reliability and usefulness of such systems. In regions where wireless communication networks are either unavailable or unreliable, such systems simply do not function, unless a potentially responding member consumes valuable time reviewing and replying to text or SMS messages on an Internet connected computer.
Text and SMS systems are also dependent upon the dispatch originating entity maintaining an accurate and current database of the names and SMS, Text, email and/or mobile phone addresses of all of the members of all of the teams and agencies that the dispatch originating entity provides with via both outbound messages and inbound replies. This requires yet further personnel and/or personnel resources.